Wren Kingston
Wren Kingston (originally Wren Kim - see Notes below) is the ex-fiancée of Melissa Hastings, who became attracted to Melissa's younger sister, Spencer Hastings. He is a physician who works in a hospital, yet he smokes on occasion, unbeknownst to Melissa, as Spencer learns in "The Jenna Thing." He currently has a rotation in Rosewood Community Hospital. Season 1 Wren is engaged to Melissa at the beginning of the season, but doesn't side with her on every issue. When Melissa callously informs Spencer that she is moving into the barn that Spencer was planning to move into, Wren is sensitive and concerned, whereas Melissa is smirking and glib. They move in anyway, as planned. When the girls and Wren go out for drinks with their father, Spencer orders a vodka soda, but Melissa interferes. It seems expected that Wren order the same drink as his future father-in-law and his fiancée, but he opts for Spencer's choice instead, secretly providing her with a few sips. He flirts with Spencer when he offers to massage her back, as she wears a bikini. He immediately disengages when Melissa enters the room, though. He remakes his massage offer one night while Spencer is studying Latin, joking with her and eventually kissing her. {C {C Melissa sees the kiss in the reflection of the mirror in Spencer's bedroom, causing her to change her mind about the engagement. Spencer visits Wren in his new apartment after being kicked out, requesting him to explain to Melissa that she didn't initiate the kiss. He agrees, but can't, as Melissa isn't returning her phone calls. In the end, Wren does tell her, but it makes Melissa believe that she visited him only to get their relationship on further. Later on, Wren breaks through Spencer's family back door; causing Spencer to come down stairs. Spence figures out that he's drunk, so they sit down for coffee, and Spencer drops him off at the Motel. They kiss again, and Hanna picks Spencer up from the hotel; once Spencer's in the car, Hanna announces: "We are so out of our league." Season 2 Wren returns to Rosewood in "My Name Is Trouble." The Liars see him give Melissa a paper bag out of the trunk of his car. The Liars believe it to be pain killers for Ian, but at the moment don't know for sure what was actually in the bag or who it was for. We find out in "Blind Dates" that Spencer's hunch was correct; Wren was in fact providing pain killers for Ian and remotely treating him for his accident at the church. Spencer corners him at his workplace, St. Anthony's Hospital of Philadelphia, and gets him to admit his participation and knowledge of Ian's existence. He is helping Melissa, because, he says, he owes it to her after what he has done. If not for the way he acted, she would never be with Ian. Also, he's hurt her enough, and this is a chance at redemption. Unlike most Rosewood residents, Wren is believing and concerned to hear Spencer say that Ian tried to kill her. At first, he refuses to help Spencer, but he later agrees to let her follow them when he stages a meeting with himself, Ian, and Melissa, under the pretense that Ian has a staph infection and needs to be treated in person. There, the Liars, Wren, and Melissa find Ian dead and bloody on the floor beside a suicide note, gun in hand. Wren comforts Melissa by hugging her; then, Spencer takes over, exchanging shocked and horrified looks with Wren. In "The Devil You Know," Wren calls to see how Spencer and Melissa are doing in the aftermath. Veronica relays the message to Spencer and notes and that he's lucky it wasn't Peter who picked up the phone. In "Save The Date," Wren shows up to the Hastings' house with flowers that he's bought for Melissa, but Spencer suspects he is really there to see her. She informs him she has a boyfriend. He asks her out for coffee and tea anyway. He mentions that he will be doing a 6 month rotation at Rosewood Community Hospital. Later, he runs into Spencer at the hospital. Wren says he recognized Emily's name when she was brought in and offers to take Spencer up to see her. He and Spencer take the elevator to the third floor. When Spencer almost gets off on the floor with the morgue, Wren reminds her what floor Emily is on. Later, he checks up on Emily. He has good news and bad news. The good - the ulcer will heal, the bad - Emily's blood test says she has HGH (human growth hormone, a steroid used to improve performance in sports) in her system. He says that since she is a minor, he must tell her parents. She begs him not to tell, and denies having knowledge of the HGH, which is later proven to be the truth. He doesn't believe her, but agrees to ask the attending to run the test again before informing her parents. Wren is seen again in "Over My Dead Body." He spots Spencer crying after she breaks up with Toby in the Rosewood Town Square and gives her a ride home. He sticks around while she gets ready for the wedding and tells her he is "desperate to kiss her." Even though they agree it is bad timing, Wren kisses Spencer. In "The Blond Leading the Blind," Wren becomes Toby's attending physician after Toby breaks his arm when the anchors in a scaffolding "gave way". Wren enters the room as Spencer is talking to Toby and during a brief introduction Wren makes it obvious that there is a history between him and Spencer. After Spencer leaves the hospital, Toby seeks out some "answers" from Wren, prompted by Emily's confession earlier. Wren admits that he kissed Spencer and that she told him at that time she was no longer with Toby. Notes In Episode 17 of Season 2 (The Blond Leading the Blind), Wren introduces himself as "Dr. Kingston." The character in the book is half Korean. Since Julian Morris is not, Kingston is a more appropriate last name. Trivia * Wren is portrayed by the British actor Julian Morris. * Julian tweeted that Wren will appear in Season Two. * Showrunner and producer Marlene King tweeted that Wren's apartment will appear in season 2B. Quotes Gallery tumblr_ll3dwwyvdq1qhuuueo1_500.jpg Spencer_4.jpg tumblr_l7zl3vkpx31qbxq6qo1_500.gif 527640 1283042361617 full.jpg Spencer-Wren-2x04-spencer-and-wren-23313317-500-375.jpg 525140 1282786740151 full.jpg PLL2x8.jpg|Wren on Pretty Little Liars Season 2, Episode 8- Save The Date|link=Save The Date wren1.jpg wren2.jpg wren3.jpg 6304b81dd8335d5a8fba9a496fa5dfc1.jpg Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Secret-Keepers